Transfer Girls
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: What happens when two girls from America transfer to Ouran Academy? And what are they doing to or beloved hosts? Rated T for a certain someones potty mouth


**My first Ouran fanfiction so no mean reviews**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I stepped off the plane and held my stomach tightly, stupid mode of transportation. I grabbed my duffel bag and notebook holding them close to my chest. Watch out Japan, you are about to get a taste of America, MY America. I walked to the pick up area and found who I was looking for, her bright orange hair stood out considerably her pale skin and light green eyes didn't help. "Welcome back nii-chan" she said smiling widely at me, a gave her my signature smirk. "Yea good to be back"

**~The Next Day in class 1-A~**

**Hikaru POV**

I sighed as I sat down at my desk, today was going to be boring as usual. Classes I don't care about, then hosting, the same as usual. I wish something interesting would happen. When the teacher walked into the room I ignored her as I usually do, but then something she said caught my eye. "Good morning class, today we have exciting news, we have 2 new students! And would you believe it they are from the United States!" I rubbed my chin in curiosity then turned to Kaoru to find he was staring at me with the same interest as me. I turned to the door when it opened revealing two girls, 1had bright orange hair and pale green eyes she had the usual female uniform but with a twist. It now came down to her mid thigh and had a green sash around the waist, she also took the puff of the shoulder of the dress. Her hair was also down and came to her mid back. Surprisingly enough it looked well on her, then there was the other girl. She had tan skin and sea blue hair, her eyes were a dark green. Her covered right side of her face and the rest was in a high messy ponytail. And hold up she wasn't even wearing the school uniform! She was wearing a light blue T-shirt with a black leather biker jacket, a pair of black jeans and light blue high tops. Most of the class gasped at the two, they were...strange and obviously special if they didn't have to wear the uniform. The orange haired one spoke first "Hello my name is Mie Hiroshi and this is my sister Shima" she said cheerfully. The girl Shima just grunted "but everyone calls me Aqua" well she was cranky. "Well Aqua you can sit next to Hikaru and Mie next to Kaoru please" the teacher said pointing at me and my brother, both girls walked over to us, Aqua just plopped down next to me not giving me a second glance. Well I would just have to change that, but when I was about to talk to her she put headphones in her ear! What the heck is with this girl? I looked to my brother to find he was having no trouble talking to Mie, she actually seemed really sweet.

I gave up on the blue haired girl and went back to staring out the window until class was over. When the bell ringed I gave a sigh of relief and got up to get Kaoru but he was to busy talking to that Mie girl. This aggravated me to no end, that Mie seemed to notice and turn to me and smile widely and approach me. "You must be Hikaru, Kaoru has told me a lot of things about you, it's nice to meet you" she outstretched her hand towards me, I was uneasy about accepting it but did in the end. When we let go she was instantly grabbed by her sister who glared at me, "Mie let's go NOW!" she demanded. Mie pouted at her sister "But Kou-chan invited me to go to the host club, can we go please~" she pleaded. Apparently the very strong Aqua couldn't say no to that face so she just grunted in agreement "Only for a little while" she added. Mie squealed and hugged her sister "Thank you, thank you nii-chan" she then sprinted over to Kaoru probably to tell him the good news. I just sighed and walked over to my brother while Aqua over to Mie, "Just show the damn way" she said. And with that we walked to the club room together.

**~At the club Room~**

**Third Person View**

When Mie and Aqua entered the room they were met with an unusual sight, they were greeted by seriously handsome men! Aqua grunted and stepped back towards the door only to be stopped by Mie's hand. "Oh Hikaru, Kaoru who are your friends?" Tamaki asked approaching the girls, he kissed Aqua's hand and she smacked his face. "Don't touch me you flirtatious pig" she spat, and Tamaki gasped and started sulking in the corner. Hikaru laughed at the girls gesture "The sassy one that slapped milord is Aqua" he said "and this is her sister Mie, they're from America" Kaoru finished pointing to Mie. Said girl smiled "Nice to meet you, I hope we can be good friends" Tamaki took her hand apparently over his funk "Of course we shall, and much more my princess" Mie blushed "Oh my" in return Tamaki received another hit to the head "Don't touch my sister either you scum bag" Aqua said. Hikaru laughed now this is the interesting thing he was craving, now the fun was about to begin.

* * *

Review please


End file.
